prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Storm
| birth_place = Pine Bluff, Arkansas, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Tim Storm (born May 1, 1965) is an American professional wrestler. He has worked primarily across the central and southern United States wrestling territories. Career Professional Championship Wrestling (2003-2008) Storm wrestled three years for the Texas-based wrestling promotion Professional Championship Wrestling (PCW) from 2003-2008. During his time in PCW, Storm wrestled as one-half of the team called The Dark Circle with Apocalypse. With Apocalypse, Storm won the PCW Tag Team Championship during his first month of wrestling in the promotion. The Dark Circle won the tag titles from The Keg Brothers (Duffy & Ruffy) on May 10, 2003. Afterwards, during the course of 2003, 2004 and 2006, Storm saw action in singles and tag team competition, wrestling his last PCW match on January 5, 2008 in a Texas Tornado tag team match at PCW Full Throttle against the team of Action Jackson and Franco D'Angelo. Traditional Championship Wrestling (2010-2012) In 2010, Storm began working for the Arkansas-based company Traditional Championship Wrestling (TCW). He joined forces once more with his former partner Apocalypse, wrestling again as The Dark Circle. Together, they held the TCW Tag Team Championships during the months of June through August. Storm challenged for the TCW International Heavyweight Championship on August 20 in a losing effort to the champion Jeff Jett at TCW Back To School Bash. On August 21, Storm wrestled a series of three matches (being his last for the 2010 year) at TCW Throwdown In The Downtown IV including a tag team title match, and two consecutive singles matches, winning all three. Storm returned to TCW on April 7, 2012, wrestling at TCW Fort City Showdown successfully defending the TCW International Heavyweight Championship in a Lumberjack match against Killer Nikels. On May 5, Storm again won his second title defense against TCW Bash At The Bluff against "Mr. Saturday Night" Michael Barry. At TCW Summer Inferno on June 2, Storm teamed with The Giant Titan beat The Bradford Family (Boink The Clown and Killer Nikels). He went on to wrestle a singles match that same night against Shane Williams in a losing effort. Storm lated faced Williams again at TCW Freedom Wrestlefest on July 4 for the TCW International Heavyweight Championship, in a successful title defense. On August 11, Storm loss the title to Williams at TCW Back To School Bash 3. During the rest of August up until September, Storm won a string of singles matches before losing to Shane Williams on the September 15 edition of the TCW TV taping. On October 20, Storm won a match against The Giant Titan at TCW Battle Of Bryant, before competing in a successful tag match with Scott Steiner against the team of Generation Perfection (Alan Steel and Michael Barry). On December 8, Storm won the International Heavyweight Championship from Shane Williams at TCW Holiday Homecoming 2, winning his title defense in the following match against John Omari. This would be his last match for the 2012 year with TCW. Independent Circuit (2011) On May 1, 2011, Storm competed in a semi-final match at the Inaugural Germanfest Wringenmiesterschaft Tournament for the Indy World Championship. He won his semi-final match against Jason Jones before going on to face Jeremy Young. Finally, Storm defeated Kahagas in the final tournament match, winning the Indy World Championship. National Wrestling Alliance (2011-Present) Beginning in May 2011, Storm worked for the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) and its various promotions. On June 11, Storm won the NWA Oklahoma Heavyweight Championship from Michael Faith. He challenged unsuccessfully for the NWA Houston Heavyweight Championship against the champion Scot Summers on July 8 at NWA Houston Independence Explosion III. Texas Stampede Wrestling (2012) Storm worked in events involving Texas Stampede Wrestling beginning on January 28, at TSW One More Time in a successful tag team match with Apocalypse against the International Playa's Club (C-Diddy and Jared Steele). He wrestled again at TSW Spring Fling on March 31 against Mike Foxx and Action Jackson in a losing triple threat match. On April 14, Storm wrestled at TSW Knuckle Up against Mike Foxx in a (special referee Action Jackson) GWT Indy World Title match, winning against Foxx by DQ. At that same event he defeated Boink the Clown in a consecutive title defense. On June 16, at TSW Tru-Life Playaz Ball, storm wrestled and loss to Bobby Lambert. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Eye of the Storm'' *'Nicknames' **"Big" **"Grim Reaper" Championships and accomplishments *National Wrestling Alliance **NWA Oklahoma Texoma Heavyweight Championship (2-times) **National Wrestling Alliance Full Throttle Action (NWA FTA) Heavyweight Championship (1-time) *Professional Championship Wrestling **PCW World Tag Team Championship (1-time) (with Apocalypse) *Christian Wrestling Federation **CWF Champions Cup (2012) *'on the Independent Circuit' **Independent World Championship *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked 449 on the 2009 PWI Wrestlers List of 500 **Ranked 202 on the 2011 PWI Wrestlers List of 500 **Ranked 340 on the 2012 PWI Wrestlers List of 500 External Links *Tim Storm Profile at CageMatch *Tim Storm Profile at TCW Wrestling.com *Tim Storm Profile at The Oklahoma Fan's Resource Center